Irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) is a malady suffered by an estimated 20% of the population. IBS is a symptom-based diagnosis characterized by chronic abdominal pain, discomfort, bloating, and/or alteration of bowel habits. Diarrhea and/or constipation are typical symptoms of IBS. There are no known cures of IBS. Various other digestive symptom-based maladies also inflict many and may not have a cure.